sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Sports in New York (state)
in the Bronx, home of the New York Yankees]] New York has two Major League Baseball teams, the New York Yankees (based in the Bronx) and the New York Mets (based in Queens). New York is home to three National Hockey League franchises: the New York Rangers in Manhattan, the New York Islanders in Brooklyn and the Buffalo Sabres in Buffalo. New York has two National Basketball Association teams, the New York Knicks in Manhattan, and the Brooklyn Nets in Brooklyn. New York has one Major League Soccer team: New York City FC. Although the New York Red Bulls represent the New York metropolitan area they play in Red Bull Arena, located in Harrison, New Jersey. New York is the home of one National Football League team, the Buffalo Bills (based in the suburb of Orchard Park). Although the New York Giants and New York Jets represent the New York metropolitan area and were previously located in New York City, they play in MetLife Stadium, located in East Rutherford, New Jersey, and both have their headquarters and training facilities in New Jersey. The Meadowlands stadium hosted Super Bowl XLVIII in 2014, in which New York and New Jersey shared hosting duties. There are a variety of minor league teams and leagues throughout the State of New York. The American Hockey League has five of its 30 teams in upstate New York. Baseball leagues that include New York in their territory include the class AAA International League (three teams), class AA Eastern League (the Binghamton Rumble Ponies), short-season Class A New York–Penn League (seven teams), independent professional Atlantic League (the Long Island Ducks), and amateur baseball leagues such as the New York Collegiate Baseball League, the Perfect Game Collegiate Baseball League and the Southwestern New York Men's Baseball League. Indoor American football has historically had very little presence in New York State compared to elsewhere, with only the Rochester Raiders currently playing as of 2014; a thriving amateur outdoor circuit with several leagues plays primarily in the summer months. Numerous college sports teams play in New York State at all levels; the Division III State University of New York Athletic Conference and Empire 8 consist almost entirely of New York-based teams. Professional teams Current teams Teams that have relocated Defunct College sports NCAA The following is a list of current National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) affiliates in New York state: NAIA The following is a list of National Association of Intercollegiate Athletics (NAIA) affiliates in New York state: USCAA The following is a list of United States Collegiate Athletic Association (USCAA) affiliates in New York state:USCAA Members. Accessed: January 10, 2014. Olympics New York hosted the 1932 and 1980 Winter Olympics at Lake Placid. The 1980 Games are known for the USA–USSR hockey game dubbed the "Miracle on Ice" in which a group of American college students and amateurs defeated the heavily favored Soviet national ice hockey team 4–3 and went on to win the gold medal against Finland. Along with St. Moritz, Switzerland and Innsbruck, Austria, Lake Placid is one of the three cities to have hosted the Winter Olympic Games twice. New York City bid to host the 2012 Summer Olympics but lost to London. See also *Athletics in upstate New York *Scouting in New York *Sports in New York City *Sports in New York's Capital District *Sports in Syracuse, New York References External links Category:Sports in New York (state)